PokeStars, una conversación entretenida
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Bienvenidos al mejor estelar del mundo pokemon! ¡ven , y entérate de como va la vida de tus ídolos de la farándula pokemon! Esta semana nuestro invitado(a) es... (hecho en formato solo de diálogos)


_**Primero que todo, este fic va con dedicatoria: A mi cábala por excelencia, y buen amiga Sirena Misty… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SIRE! Ya te dije anoche en fb, una de las personas por las cuales agradezco haber entrado en este mundo :) Un gran abrazo que espero poder darte en vivo más temprano que tarde!**_

_**En fin, del rating de este programa depende si hay una segunda entrevista. Es un fic escrito solo en diálogo, así que ¡no esperen narración! Hace mucho que quería tener uno así, y bueno, esto salió. Ojalá lo disfruten! :)**_

_**Declaimer: Pokemon no es mío… pero el nombre del programa y del animador, si lo son! Eaeaea!**_

**Pokestars, una conversación entretenida.**

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a…. ¡_Pokestars_, el programa de entrevistas donde revelamos todos los detalles del mundo pokemon!, y como todas las noches tenemos un público encantador y entusiasta, ¡dense un aplauso por favor!

Como todos los viernes, hoy tendremos una invitada especial. Ella viene desde la región de Kanto, si señores, la región de los grandes maestros pokemon, y sin duda alguna, esta dama le hace honor a esta fama, pues es una de las entrenadoras acuáticas más reconocidas del país. A sus 22 años ha logrado posicionar al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste entre uno de los más difíciles de vencer, llegando incluso a atraer retadores extranjeros en busca de la medalla cascada. En fin, creo que sobretodo los varones está ansiosos, así que sin mayores preámbulos, la menor de las _Hermanas Fantásticas_ de Ciudad Celeste, un aplauso para ¡Mistyyyyy….. Waterflower!…

¡Pero que belleza señoras y señores! Por favor señorita, dese un giro para que el público pueda apreciar su belleza; sin duda quien la asesoró con el vestido, supo que el rojo le queda… ¡un aplauso más grande para esta magnífica mujer!... No por nada dicen que no solo es una de las líderes fuertes sino que también una de las más bellas de todo el país.

—No exageres Norm…

—Por favor señorita Waterflower no sea modesta, estoy seguro que el público opina lo mismo, ¿o me equivoco? … Pero, que descortés soy; tomemos asiento y demos paso a esta tan esperada conversación…

…Bueno, Misty Waterflower, ¿puedo solo llamarla por su nombre de pila?

—Por supuesto.

—Perfecto; entonces… Misty, dime ¿qué te impulsó a ser líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste?

—Bueno, nací en esa ciudad y al comienzo mis padres eran los encargados de llevar el gimnasio. Cuando ellos fallecieron, mis hermanas mayores pasaron a tomar su lugar por unos años, hasta que decidieron dedicarse de lleno a sus respectivas carreras, entonces asumí el puesto.

—Fuiste una de las líderes más jóvenes en tomar el control de un gimnasio…

—Claro, a los trece años ya era líder.

—Una casi consagrada y difícil de vencer; tienes que haber tenido agallas para poder soportar la presión que significa dirigir un gimnasio, ¿que te daba ánimos para seguir adelante a pesar de las constantes fiscalizaciones?, porque, digámoslo, la liga cada vez se pone más estricta con las patentes para estos establecimientos.

—Quizás siempre fue el sueño de poder sacar adelante el gimnasio donde crecí y consolidarme como una gran entrenadora acuática.

—¡Y vaya que lo lograste! ¿Algún acontecimiento que recuerdes que haya sido en especialmente duro dentro de estos años como líder?

—Emmm… si, la verdad es que hay unos cuantos, nunca nadie dijo que ser líder es una carrera sencilla. Recuerdo muy bien un incidente que tuve con mi Gyarados cuando recién comenzaba mis labores como líder. Él era casi indomable y no sabía que hacer porque había un fiscalizador pokemon rondando; sumado a eso, unos brabucones intentaron aprovecharse de la situación, pero gracias a que Gyarados comprendió la situación a la que nos enfrentábamos, todo salió bien.

—Vaya, o sea tu vida como líder no ha estado exenta de problemas.

—Para nada.

—¿Algún pokemon al que le tengas especial cariño?

—A todos los quiero mucho, y con cada uno tengo una historia diferente. Starmie fue mi primer pokemon, puede que por eso le tenga un respeto especial, aunque eso no quiere decir que nos los quiera menos. Pero si es por uno especial, bueno, una vez tuve un Togepi, ha sido el único no acuático que he poseído, y lo crie desde que nació hasta que decidió seguir su camino. Y por último puedo nombrar a Psyduck… aunque ese pato me da más dolores de cabeza que nada.

—¡Vaya, un pokemn que es capaz de causarle jaquecas a nuestra invitada! Pero bueno Misty, supongo que tu vida no solo gira en torno al gimnasio, ¿actualmente tienes mas proyectos?

—Bueno, mi vida ha sido el gimnasio estos últimos años, y es a partir de él que surgen los otros propósitos. Tengo planes de irme al extranjero a perfeccionar mi entrenamiento, como también a estudiar el comportamiento de los pokemon acuáticos en aguas con corrientes frías.

—¿Y quién quedará a cargo del gimnasio?

—Mi hermana Daisy.

—Oh vaya… ¿y que dicen tus hermanas con respecto a estos deseos, les gusta la idea de que te marches por, quizás, un tiempo indefinido?

—Bueno, me marche a los diez años de casa para iniciar un viaje pokemon, no veo cual sea el problema de que lo haga ahora. Además, ellas saben que me he postergado bastante por el ser líder. Ahora es su turno, y que mejor que Daisy para dirigirlo.

—¿Por qué ella? Es una gran actriz, con aun muchas ofertas por delante, ¿está dispuesta a entrar nuevamente en el mundo de las batallas pokemon?

—Como todos saben, hace un par de años que ya está casada, e incluso es madre de gemelos. Como su marido trabaja en Pueblo Paleta junto al Profesor Oak, distancia no es mucha y a ella le atrae la idea de enseñarle a los pequeños todo sobre los pokemon acuáticos.

—De actriz a líder otra vez, es un gran cambio…

—No se crea, Daisy no dejara los escenarios así de fácil. ¿Por qué piensa que quiere enseñarles a sus hijos? ¡Para que ellos se hagan cargo!

—Pero en fin, ya hemos hablado de tu vida como líder y tus aspiraciones profesionales, pero aun así no salimos del gimnasio… cuéntame más sobre tu vida, tu infancia por ejemplo.

—Bueno, me criaron mis hermanas. Viví entre pokemon acuáticos y los espectáculos que ellas brindaban en el gimnasio.

—¿Nunca te quisiste inclinar por una carrera artística como ellas?

—Para nada. No es lo mío.

—¡Pero muchos dicen que eres la más bellas de las Waterflowers!

—¡Ni aunque así fuera!, lo mío son los pokemon y el estudio de ellos.

—Eso se ve en los frutos que has dado. En fin, sé que la siguiente pregunta es en un plano mucho más personal, siéntete en libertad de querer responderla…

—Adelante…

—Como decía, en un plano más personal, ¿cómo llevas la ausencia de tus padres desde tan niña? El hecho de que hayas sido criada por tus tres hermanas mayores no es algo menor, ¿eso te afecta en ciertos aspectos de tu vida?

—A decir verdad, bien poco. Casi no los recuerdo y mis hermanas nunca dejaron que me faltase techo y comida, (claro, hasta que salí de casa) aunque por supuesto que hay temas puntuales donde te hace falta la guía paterna o materna. Pero no me quejo, es lo que me toco vivir.

—Presiento que desde niña fuiste muy madura para tu edad.

—No crea, ese crédito se lo doy a mis hermanas (por increíble que parezca, porque a veces me sacan de quicio); a ellas les tocó asumir un rol con muchas más responsabilidades en su tiempo. Imagínese, ser líderes de gimnasio y a la vez madres de una pequeña. Ya después de grande me doy cuenta que su esfuerzo fue mayúsculo, y aunque cometían errores, era lo mínimo para tres adolescentes cuyos sueños también se vieron muchas veces postergados por los deberes de lideres de gimnasio y mi crianza.

—¿Tus hermanas nunca pensaron en abandonar el liderazgo del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste?

—¡Claro que no!, el gimnasio es un patrimonio familiar y lo único que nos dejaron nuestros padres.

—Comprendo. Pero bueno, ¡volvimos sin querer al tema tu gimnasio! Queremos saber de la Misty que salió de casa, cuando tú decides emprender un viaje pokemon a pesar de que, por pertenecer al gimnasio Celeste, ya tenías unos cuantos pokemon a tu haber y podías hacer el entrenamiento en casa, ¿Por qué ocurre esto?

—Tenía diez años y tres hermanas adolescentes, ¿Qué esperaba?

—No lo sé, cuéntanos...

—Bueno, en ese tiempo quería demostrarle a mis hermanas y a mí misma, que podía valerme sola y convertirme en la mejor entrenadora de agua… eso sumado a una pelea que tuve con ellas antes de mi partida donde juré que jamás regresaría.

—Vaya, así que un arrebato...

—Claro, aunque no me arrepiento para nada.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo viajaste?

—mmm… aproximadamente unos dos a tres años.

—¿Viajaste sola todo ese tiempo?

—No… tuve compañeros.

—¿Amigos de Ciudad Celeste?

—Aaaaah… no, no eran de Ciudad Celeste. De hecho, uno de ellos fue Brock, el antiguo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y actual medico pokemon en Ciudad Azafrán, y el otro fue Tracey, observador pokemon y que hoy es mi cuñado.

—Así que con ellos dos hiciste tus viajes.

—Eeeh... no con ambos a la vez.

—O sea ¿una vez con Brock y otra con Tracey?

—…Algo así...

—¿Cómo los conociste?

—Bueno… fueron muchas cosas…

—¡Pero cuéntanos, queremos saber!

—Eeeh… bueno, a Brock lo conocí por intermedio… de otra persona.

—¿Un amigo?

—Bueno… algo… o sea... en ese tiempo era algo así como un conocido… pero son cosas sin importancia, así que…

—¡Pero cuéntanos Misty! Brock en ese entonces era líder del gimnasio Plateada, ¿que lo hizo dejar su puesto e iniciar su viaje pokemon, tú lo convenciste?

—Claro que no, el mérito fue de Ash…

—¡Ash! Un nuevo nombre, ¿él fue el conocido que los presentó?

—… bueno… si, se puede decir que él fue quien nos presentó.

—Mira tú… ¿y quién era, un amigo del antiguo líder?

—No... fue a retarlo a una batalla pokemon por la medalla roca… que loco, esa fue su primera medalla…

—Espera, lo último que murmuraste, ¿ahí te estas refiriendo a ese Ash…? Un minuto… ahora que hago la relación…Ash… ¿no es el mismo _Ash _que todos conocemos, o si? ¿Estamos acaso hablando del mismo joven oriundo de Pueblo Paleta, quien hace un año ganó el título de maestro pokemon?

—Eeeeh… bue...no…no…

—¿Es él Misty? ¿Viajaban juntos? Digo, es algo curioso, son personalidades y… ¡dinos!

—Eeeh… uff… si, es él…

—¡Oh vaya, o sea conociste al gran Ash Ketchum desde sus inicios! ¡Eso es nuevo señoras y señores!

—No es para tanto...

—Si sabes que fue su primera medalla, significa que viajaste con el también, ¡¿por qué nos omitiste esa información?!

—No encontré que fuera relevante…

—¡Claro que lo es! Dos grandes entrenadores, promesas en el mundo pokemon (que claramente no nos ha defraudado) ¡Juntos en sus inicios! Y dime querida Misty, ¿cuánto tiempo viajaron?

—Eem...

—¿A Tracey también lo conociste por intermedio de él?

—No… o sea, a Tracey lo conocimos cuando comenzábamos nuestro viaje por islas naranja.

—Espera… ¿ustedes viajaban solos?

—Como, no entiendo…

—¡Claro! Al principio solo comenzaron viajando los dos, luego se agregó Brock y finalmente Tracey…

—No, Brock nos dejó cuando comenzábamos el recorrido por el archipiélago Naranja y…

—¿Entonces continuaron por esos paradisiacos lugares por un tiempo... solos?

—Si… ¡oiga que cree que está pensando!

—¡Calma Misty!, es solo que a la edad que comenzaron a viajar ambos comenzaba a despertar a la vida y…

—¡Éramos unos niños, como se le ocurre pensar en esas cosas!

—Porque mi primera novia la tuve a los 11, como muchos acá.

—¡Ese serpa usted, no todos los niños son iguales de precoces!

—Tranquila Misty, solo era una broma... es solo que sería interesante ver a dos figuras del mundo pokemón unidas mediante un lazo afectivo ¿no es así querido público?... vez, además estamos hablando de uno de los entrenadores, hoy maestro, más querido en todo el país, ¡y para que decir entre las chicas!

—Si claro…

—Pero no te enfades, eres mi invitada de honor; al parecer los rumores sobre tu fuerte carácter no son errados… ¡Un aplauso para Misty por favor!... ahora cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron tú y Ash?

—Ufff…. Creo que insistirá con el tema hasta que le cuente ¿no es así?

—Es una entrevista Misty.

—Bueno… si no hay más… uff… conocí a Ash a los dos días de haber partido mi viaje pokemón. Me había detenido a pescar en la ruta entre Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Verde, para probar suerte y ver si capturaba un lindo pokemon de agua. De pronto mi caña atrapó algo grande así que tiré con todas mis fuerzas con la ilusión de que fuese un gran pokemon... para mi sorpresa, no era eso lo que había pescado, fue un chico, Ash.

—Espera, detente allí… ¿pescaste a Ash de un rio? Suena un tanto...

—Inusual, lo sé. Pero eso no termina allí.

—¿Hay más? Oh por Dios, señoras y señores, esta conversación se ha vuelto interesante!... por favor tenga paciencia y quédese junto a su televisor, que vamos con una pausa comercial y enseguida regresamos a ¡Pokeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeestars!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

—¡Ya hemos regresado a nuestro estelar favorito, quien lo acompaña cada viernes en la noche, con una conversación entretenida con sus estrellas pokemón favoritas! Pero antes de volver con nuestra invitada, quiero hablarles de un producto que cambiará sus vidas, es la súper cerveza para pokemon, ¡Ma—Chomp!, bébela y dale un movimiento sísmico a la junta con tus amigos. Ya lo sabes, Ma—Chomp, un producto de Devon S.A.

Pues bien, ya estamos de vuelta con nuestra entrevistada estrella, y quedamos en un punto muy interesante, puesto que nos acabamos de enterar que había viajado con el orgullo de pueblo Paleta, compartiendo ambos sus inicios, es más, la forma en que se conocieron, ¡fue más que interesante! Así que, continúa por favor, queremos saber cómo sigue esta historia.

—No sabía que Devon S.A. fabricaba cervezas.

—Oh si, desde hace algún tiempo, y la ventaja es que también la pueden beber los pokemon.

—¿Y eso no es malo para su salud?

—Claro que no, de hecho se hizo un estudio con respecto a las consecuencias que puede traer, pero son básicamente las mismas que el ser humano, un poco de felicidad momentánea. Obviamente no se recomienda beberla en extremas cantidades.

—Y dime Norm, ¿quién hizo ese estudio?

—Supongo que la misma compañía contrató gente especializada y… espere señorita, ¡no me cambie de tema! Íbamos a comenzar a hablar de su historia con la estrella de Kanto, no de uno de nuestros auspiciadores.

—Es solo que…

—¡No se hable más! El público y yo somos todo oídos.

—Vaya… ¿que acaso no quiere hablar de temas más interesantes?

—Esto que nos tiene que contar, es más interesante.

—Uff… está bien… ¿en qué quedé?...

—Cuando lo pescaste en un rio, entre ciudad Verde y Pueblo Paleta.

—Tiene buena memoria…

—Solo pasaron un par de minutos...

—¡Okey! Está bien. Como decía, cuando pensé que había pescado algo grande, salió este niño del agua…

—Ash.

—¡Si, sí, sí; todos sabemos que hablo de Ash! Bueno, se agarró de mi anzuelo y lo jalé hacia afuera. Obviamente me acerqué a ver en qué estado estaba, cuando me di cuenta que traía un Pikachu entre sus brazos, el cual iba en muy mal estado.

—¿Era ese mismo Pikachu que siempre lo acompaña?

—Si, el mismo. Recuerdo que le regañé por ser tan irresponsable y dejar a su pobre pokemon tan mal herido, así que le recomendé, con muy buenos modales por cierto, ir hasta un centro pokemon en busca de ayuda médica. Pero estábamos hablando cuando vimos a lo lejos una parvada de Spearows en clara posición de ataque. Fue entonces cuando él corrió hasta mi bicicleta, montó en ella y huyó del lugar.

—¿Y te dejó allí a merced de esos pokemon?

—No, a mí las aves no me hicieron daño alguno. Salieron tras él… y mi pobre bici

—Y supongo que después se juntaron cuando él te devolvió la bicicleta.

—¿Está loco acaso? ¡Jamás me la devolvió! Apenas recogí mis cosas de la orilla del rio, salí corriendo tras él para que me devolviera mi medio de transporte, pero cuando por fin di con ella, en lugar de mi linda bicicleta solo encontré una pila de fierros chamuscados y llantas rotas ¡la destrozó completamente y en menos de veinticuatro horas!

—Pe… pero… y él donde…

—De él no había rastro.

—Entonces… ¿cómo… cómo fue que tú y él terminaron viajando juntos? Porque en tus zapatos, para lo único que hubiese buscado al muchacho, sería para cobrarle la bicicleta.

—¡¿Y qué demonios cree que hice?! Tomé mi destrozada bici y caminé hasta Ciudad Verde con ella. Era obvio que estaría allí si su pokemon seguía mal herido. Así que llegué hasta el centro pokemon y lo encaré.

—Vaya… y él que te dijo.

—Poco en ese minuto. Estaba más preocupado por Pikachu que estaba delicado de salud. Además, cuando ya estuvo mejor, apareció el Equipo Rocket y debimos evitar que se robaran los pokemon del lugar.

—El Equipo Rocket… ¡el Equipo Rocket! La famosa organización que…

—Si, si, los ladrones pokemon que atacan de vez en cuando. Pero tranquilo, no nos pasó nada. En nuestros viajes, se nos hizo casi un deporte enfrentarnos a tres de sus agentes, bastante estúpidos e inútiles por cierto… aunque a veces llegaba a pensar que eran buenas personas ejerciendo un desventurado trabajo.

—Vaya, al parecer lo que tú viviste no fue para nada un viaje común y corriente. Pero cuéntanos, con Ash después de ese enfrentamiento ¿se hicieron amigos y por eso viajaron juntos?

—¡Para nada!

—Entonces...

—Recuerde que él me debía una bicicleta, no lo iba a dejar irse así como así sin pagarla. Y como no confiaba en que me enviaría el dinero después, decidí seguirlo para que me pagase cada centavo que costaba mi medio de transporte.

—Pero y tus rutas, tus metas… ¿cómo fue posible que prácticamente mandaras todo al carajo por una deuda?

—Era cuestión de honor. Además, él recorrería Kanto, al igual como yo planeaba hacerlo desde un principio.

—¿Y él aceptó que lo siguieras?

—Obviamente no; trató de perderme durante semanas. Pero fui más astuta.

—Entonces, asumo que su relación no fue de las mejores.

—Bueno… si… peleábamos mucho.

—Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Si a penas se soportaban, ¿Cómo aguantaron tanto tiempo viajando juntos? O sea, si mencionaste hace un rato el Archipiélago Naranja… si en recorrer Kanto es más o menos un año, ni por muy de honor que fuese el asunto de la bicicleta, nadie aguanta tantísimo tiempo con alguien que no le agrade, por muy infantiles que hayan sido en ese entonces.

—Es verdad… o sea las peleas no fueron por siempre

—O sea, si se hicieron amigos

—Aaa…algo... o sea… decidí… Ash era muy novato en ese entonces y… entonces tomé… o más bien me autodenominé su… asesora de batallas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Eso… con Brock lo acompañamos incluso en su primera liga.

—¡Pero si no lo soportabas…!

—Solo sentí que era mi deber apoyar a un novato…

—Tú también lo eras.

—Pero ya tenía trabajo en un gimnasio.

—Buen punto, pero aun así, uno no hace esas cosas solo por buena voluntad, o en tu caso, por una bicicleta.

—¿A qué se refiere…?

—¡Lo asesorabas! Señoras y señores, díganme que eso no es un gesto de amistad ¿no lo creen?

—Ah, bueno… si, igual creamos un lazo de amistad… fue mucho tiempo conviviendo aunque fuera en contra de nuestra voluntad.

—Y Brock ¿qué pensaba de todo esto? O sea, él comenzó a viajar con ustedes.

—Se acostumbró a nuestras discusiones. Es más, era algo así como nuestro réferi…. Siempre y cuando no se le atravesara una chica bonita, claro está.

—Es verdad… el doctor Brock tenía fama de casanova hasta antes de contraer matrimonio.

—A decir verdad, cuando se le atravesaba una linda niña, era un ser insoportable. Hasta Ash, con lo despistado que era, se daba cuenta de ello.

—¿Era despistado?

—¿Qué acaso nunca nadie lo ha notado? ¡Es el rey de todos los despistados a nivel mundial!

—Bueno, debes conocerlo muy bien para asegurar eso…

—No… o sea… hace mucho que no hablo con él… y…

—¡Pero viajaron por mucho tiempo Misty! Debiste conocerlo bien.

—En su tiempo… sí.

—Además, se hicieron amigos, ¿lo son hasta el día de hoy?

—Bueno…

—¡Y lo acompañaste en su primera liga!

—Es verdad yo...

—Un momento… eso fue en la Meseta Añil, cuando Ash Ketchum quedó posesionado entre los 16 mejores, y fue el novato estrella junto a Ritchie. ¡Es más! Si mi memoria no me falla, incluso ellos dos tuvieron una batalla, ¡y tú estuviste en ella!

—¡Oiga usted!, ¿estamos hablando de mi o de la carrera de Ash?... ¡si tanto quiere saber de él, porque no lo invita!

—De hecho querida Misty, será el invitado de la semana próxima.

—Entonces no hay necesidad de hablar tanto de él ahora.

—¿Cómo qué no? Por favor, déjame terminar mi punto. Si mal no recuerdo, en esa batalla Ash llegó tarde, pero antes, una chica entró en el campo y agredió al buen Ritchie… esa niña, ahora que lo pienso, era muy parecida a ti, ¿no será que acaso…?

—Sí, era yo.

—¡Cómo nos enteramos de cosas! Quién lo diría, ¡esa niña flacucha y de mal vestir eras tú!

—¿Cómo que flacucha y de mal vestir?... ¡más respeto!

—Calma Misty, calma... No puedes negar que hoy en día estas mucho mejor que en ese entonces ¿o no querido público? ¡A ver que dicen los varones!... ¿escuchaste? ¡Los silbidos y piropos no se hicieron esperar!

—Okey… gracias…

—¡Un aplauso para esta bella mujer que es hoy en día!

—…Gracias …gracias..

—Veo que aun te apena recibir muchos piropos.

—La verdad es que si… nunca me he acostumbrado mucho a ellos.

—¿Cómo es que aún no te acostumbras si tengo entendido que el gimnasio Celeste todos los días recibe flores nuevas?

—Bueno, eso no significa que me acostumbre a ese tipo de halagos… mucho menos los piropos que me dicen de manera directa.

—¿Pero desde cuando ha sido esto?, claro, yo digo que esa niña que se vio en la Meseta Añil hace años no tiene nada que ver contigo hoy, pero eso no quita que no haya sido bella para su edad. Dime, en ese entonces, en tus viajes, ¿encontraste algún pretendiente? Supongo que sí, de hecho, estoy casi seguro.

—¿Porque tanto..?

—¡Porque es obvio! Además, viajaste a la edad en que todos los chicos y chicas piensan en tener un novio o algo…

—Créame, no todos…

—Oh, sí lo creo…

—Oh no… claro que no.

—¿Tú no pensabas en esas cosas?

—Bueno… a veces… lógico, era una niña.

—Tuviste a alguien en mente supongo.

—Eeeh…. este… como todo el mundo… creo.

—¡Y dinos! ¿Quién fue?

—Para que saber ese tipo de cosas…

—¿Un amigo, un compañero de viaje?

—Bueno…

—¿Ash?

—¿Cómo dice?

—¡Si Ash! Oh, pero si su cara lo dice todo, ¡a nuestra Misty le gustaba su buen amigo Ash!

—¡Oiga!…

—¡Pero por favor, usted señor y señora que están en sus casas, estoy seguro que como yo, jamás pensaron que al encender su televisor se encontrarían con tamaña sorpresa!

—Creo que se está precipitando…

—¡¿Y que se supone que le hallabas a ese niño?!... digo, de pequeño no era muy agraciado el pobre.

—Y yo que creía que solo conmigo usted era descortés…

—A ver Misty, creo que hemos llegado a una parte muy sabrosa de nuestra entrevista. Háblanos de Ash.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, dinos que te parece él, como fue su relación…

—La mitad de la noche hemos hablado de Ash…

—Pero más… a ver, solo comentamos como comenzó su viaje y esas cosas, y luego nos anduvimos desviando un poco del tema, pero… a ver, vemos ahora que de la nada hemos llegado a descubrir que algo hubo allí. Así que Misty, ¿él sentía lo mismo por ti?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere saber exactamente?

—Bueno, lo que todo el mundo: Primero, ¿te gustaba Ash Ketchum? Por favor, la verdad.

—Este…

—Si o no, es todo.

—Bueno…

—¡Que el público la anime!... vamos Misty, fue un amor de infancia ¿verdad?, ¡cuéntanos!

—¡Sí!

—¡Por Arceus!

—¡Lo dije y que!…uff… si, de niña… me sentía algo... algo… atraída por Ash.

—¡Lo sabía, sabía que una bicicleta no era excusa suficiente para seguirlo!

—Bueno… quizás… ahora que lo pienso, no es algo muy convincente que digamos…

—¿Y él, que sentía él, que pensaba de esto que a ti te pasaba?

—¿Estamos hablando de Ash Ketchum verdad?.

—Naturalmente…

—Si está viendo esta entrevista, ahora debe estarse enterando de lo que sentía.

—No puede ser…

—Oh si, si puede… Ash nunca lo supo.

—¡Esto sí que es novedad señoras y señores! Pero como, ¿por cuánto tiempo viajaron juntos?

—Cerca de tres años… todo mi viaje lo hice con él.

—¡¿Y cómo no se dio cuenta?!... o tú eres muy buena actriz o él muy despistado.

—Creo que es la segunda opción...

—A ver… no sé si soy yo solamente, o es que el público también, no lo sé, pero ¿alguien más siente ganas de destripar al actual campeón de Kanto? Perdónenme, pero tener a una niña tan linda como tú a su lado, y más aún, pendiente de él, ¿Cómo jamás se dio cuenta y... eso quiere decir que nunca pasó nada?

—No en esos tres años.

—Ni una insinuación, ni nada.

—No.

—¿Ni un rastro ni siquiera de celos?

—Bueno… celos no sé.

—¿Cómo es eso? explícanos.

—A veces, cuando llegábamos a algún lugar nuevo y algún chico se me acercaba y me elogiaba, él salía al frente reclamando y frunciendo el ceño en señal de que le prestasen atención. Al principio creí que eran celos, pero después me di cuenta que solo no soportaba que no lo tomasen en cuenta. Además, siempre fui la única mujer del grupo, tendían a sobreprotegerme, así que asumo que siempre me vio cómo su gran amiga o su hermana… o algo así.

—Vaya Misty, se me cae la imagen de la estrella de Kanto con esto…

—Tranquilo… Ash fue un buen amigo… en aquel entonces. Si algo hubiese pasado, la amistad se habría arruinado.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero, me queda dando vuelta una cosa. Al principio, estabas reacia a hablarnos de Ash, ¿por qué? Puesto que, por lo que veo, no fue un compañero más, actualmente es el campeón de Kanto y estuvo contigo durante todo tu viaje pokemon, además de haber sentimientos de por medio.

—Sentimientos infantiles.

—Pero sentimientos al fin y al cabo. En fin, ¿Por qué no nos querías hablar de él?

—Es que… fue hace tanto tiempo además, tú mismo lo dijiste, es el campeón de Kanto, estas cosas se dan para malos entendidos.

—Pero estamos hablando de tu vida Misty, de las cosas importantes que pasaron en ella, y tu viaje pokemon sin duda lo es… y si nos hablaste de otros compañeros, Ash no podía faltar, más aun siendo el causante de andar por las partes que anduviste. Presiento que algo más hay acá.

—Presientes mal.

—No lo creo, es cosa de ver tu cara ¿no es así? Pero bueno, ya para que seguir insistiendo, ya pasemos de tema.

—Si es lo mejor…

—Dejemos a Ash de lado, tus viajes, y volvamos a cuando regresaste al gimnasio ¿querías ya hacerte cargo d él?

—La verdad… fue una decisión ajena a mí. Un buen día mis hermanas decidieron irse de viaje y me dejaron a cargo. Es todo.

—O sea, tu habrías seguido viajando.

—Así es

—En compañía de Ash.

—¿No que lo íbamos a dejar de lado?

—Cierto, cierto; pero bueno, ¿te costó acostumbrarte a la vida sedentaria nuevamente?

—No mucho. Aunque me gustaba viajar, hacerme cargo de mi querido gimnasio nunca fue un mal panorama. Pero, como dije antes, estoy con planes de salir de nuevo. Debo ampliar mis horizontes.

—Comprendo. Y bueno, ya que tocamos el plano sentimental, podrías hablarnos de eso ahora ¿no es así?

—Bueno…

—Dinos Misty, ¿algún hombre que haya caído hechizado con tu canto de Sirena?

—Vaya, eso si que suena cursi

—Pero eres la Sirena de Kanto

—Gyarados me gusta más…

—Como sea, ¿hay alguien?

—Este… no. O sea… hasta hace poco… no tiene importancia.

—¡El corazón de Misty está ocupado! Solteros, lamentable noticia para ustedes…

—¡No, no, espere! Claro, tuve un par de citas con un viejo amigo pero…

—¡Espera Misty! Déjanos algo para el último bloque de programa. Señoras y señores, ya regresamos con esta interesante entrevista junto a nuestra querida Sirena. ¡No se separe del canal, ya volvemos con Pokeeeeeeeeeeeeeestars!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

—¡Y ya regresamos con su estelar favorito! Pero antes de volver con nuestra hermosa invitada, quiero hablarles de bicicletas RuedaRash , las únicas que con un pedaleo, sus ruedas de fuego igualan en velocidad a un Rapidash! Dale un ataque rápido a tu vida y usa bicicletas RuedaRash, ¡y tranquilos, que sin resisten impactruenos!

Y ya está, estamos de regreso con Misty, y habíamos quedado en que nos dirías qué tal va tu vida amorosa ¿no es así?

—Si pero… ¿debía mencionar que la bicicleta resistía impactruenos?

—Bueno, eso viene en la propaganda.

—Ni que fuera a propósito.

—¿Lo dices por tu bicicleta? ¡Bueno, con esta se evitarán más fierros carbonizados! Pero, no se diga más, cuéntanos Misty, quien es ese viejo amigo que ocupa tu corazón.

—La verdad no lo ocupa… ni él, ni nadie.

—¿Cómo es entonces?.

—Me desilusioné de él tras encontrarlo saLiendo con otra chica mientras salía conmigo.

—¡Pero que idiota! Señoras señores, ¡¿cómo es que alguien puede hacerle esto a semejante mujer?!

—Un idiota que ha tenido fama de mujeriego desde que era un niño.

—¿A sí, Lo conocemos acaso?

—¡Pues claro! El muy cretino es famoso.

—Veo que de este si quieres hablar.

—No me molesta pronunciar su nombre: es Gary Oak

—¡El investigador!

—Sí.

—¡Nieto del profesor Oak!

—Sí.

—¡También de Pueblo Paleta!

—¡Que sí, ¿acaso no entiende?! Ese mismo Gary…

—Tú sí que arrasas en ese pueblo Misty.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Gary ahora, antes Ash…

—¡Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que con Ash no hubo nada!

—Okey, okey…. Pero bueno, saliste con Gary. Vaya, mañana las portadas de la farándula pokemon arderán, ¡se lo tenían bien guardado!

—Sí, la verdad, no quería hacer esto público.

—¿Entonces, por qué ahora lo dices así sin más?

—Es un cretino con las chicas, ¡debe hacerse público!

—¿y lo amabas?

— ¿A Gary Oak? la verdad… no. O sea, fue un buen amigo cuando me sentí sola, muy galante y todo eso pero… amor es una palabra muy grande.

—O sea, tu corazón sí está solo…

—Suena triste pero, es así.

—¿Y qué hay de Ash?

—¡¿Insistirá con ese tema?!

—A ver Misty, si hay un tema pendiente en esta entrevista es Ash.

—¡Hemos hablado la mitad de la noche de él!

—Pero queremos saber ¿Qué pasó para que reusaras hablar de él?

—¡Pero le conté todo!

—No queridísima Misty ¿Qué hay de su relación posterior a que llegaste al gimnasio? ¡No nos has dicho nada de eso! ¿No es así público en el estudio?

—Pero…

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—¡Ya le dije que éramos niños!

—No lo fueron eternamente…

—¡Ya!... Está bien… ¡que fastidio! Si, crecimos, y si seguimos en contacto luego de que volví a hacerme cargo del gimnasio Celeste… pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero no fue por mucho. Verá, cortamos comunicación luego de que Ash ingresó en la liga Sinoh. No volví a saber de él salvo por las transmisiones oficiales de la liga o cosas así. Yo seguí con mi vida, y él con la suya hasta…

—¿Hasta..?

—Hasta que un día, casi cinco años después que había dejado de viajar con él, apareció en la perta de mi gimnasio en compañía de Delia, su madre.

—Su madre…

—¡¿Quiere dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?!... si, su madre. Con ella jamás perdí contacto, por lo menos hasta hace un tiempo. Y un día, en que fue a visitarme, arrastró consigo a su hijo.

—Habían pasado cinco años ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Sorprendida. No esperé nunca tener a Ash parado frente a mi puerta, pero ahí estaba. Obviamente lo recibí amablemente y los invité a pasar. Recuerdo que fue una tarde agradable.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces?

—Retomamos contacto. El siguió llendo al gimnasio y yo a pueblo Paleta a visitarlo. Éramos como los viejos amigos de niños, nos odiábamos a ratos y luego nos volvíamos a querer… pasaron meses, más de un año entonces él…

—¿Él…?

—Él llegó un día con una chica de la mano.

—Tenía una novia.

—Prometida más bien.

—¡¿Cómo?! Por Arceus ¿y tú no sabías nada?

—Fue todo muy rápido… sabe, no me corresponde hablar de esto..

—Tú sigue, si del país no sale.

—Muy gracioso...

—Es enserio… Misty, estas aquí para abrirte con un público que te adora, por favor, estamos muy interesados en tu historia. Ahora dinos, apareció con esa chica ¿tú aun sentías cosas por él? ¿Cómo te sentiste al saber que estaba prometido? ¿Y qué paso con ella?, hasta donde sé, nuestro maestro de Kanto está soltero…

—Está bien…uff... bueno, desde que estábamos viajando que Ash había quedado algo prendido de una chica de Ciudad Altomare, a la cual no voy a nombrar… por respeto ya saben, no es una persona de la farándula ni nada de eso. En fin, Ash la vio y jamás pudo olvidarla, aunque él pensaba que solo era un recuerdo lindo, y aun de niño no sabía muy bien de que se trataba lo que sentía, en cambio yo... yo lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que ese sentimiento no era el mismo que lo unía a sus otros amigos… o a mí. Ese día, en que apareció sonriente con ella de la mano yo… yo supe que él tenía algo serio con ella, ¿sabes?, y se le notaba, tenía una sonrisa muy ancha en el rostro, como… como si hubiese ganado la liga más importante en ese instante… entonces… entonces supe que yo siempre fui su amiga, su mejor amiga nada más y que, al tenerla a ella, ese papel pasaría a segundo plano y entonces… entonces ya no… no me necesitaría más.

—Vaya… que fuerte lo que nos acabas de decir. Eres una persona con carácter muy fuerte, quien diría que sientes de ese modo.

—Si... a veces puedo ser una boba sentimental.

—¿Ese fue el momento en que tu saliste de su vida?

—No.

—Entonces…

—Yo incluso los ayude con los preparativos de la boda.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se casó?!... pero, pero… ¡¿Cómo es que nadie sabe eso?!

—Éramos más jóvenes, Ash y yo apenas teníamos 19 años, aún faltaban años para que el fuese una persona reconocida por los medios de comunicación.

—Dinos que paso entonces.

—Bueno, ellos… Por Arceus, sé que él me mataría por esto… uff… ellos se casaron y Ash se fue a vivir un tiempo a Ciudad Altomare. Nos seguimos comunicando por video llamadas y esas cosas, alrededor de año y medio, hasta que de un día, ¡paf! Desapareció. No quise cuestionarlo ni nada, pues pensé que era feliz y todo eso, así que seguí con mi vida… fue entonces que me acerqué a Gary.

—Pensé que había sido una aventura pasajera...

—¡Okey, si, les mentí!. No, no fue tan pasajero, pero si, el tipo al final era un cretino, ¡eso es verdad! En fin, me acerqué mucho más a Gary, sobre todo después que mi hermana comenzó a salir con Tracey ya de forma oficial. Y entre visitas, organizar el matrimonio de esos dos, comencé a salir con Gary. Al principio si, fue muy buen hombre conmigo, me trataba bien y esas cosas… y creí ser feliz con él.

—¿y qué pasó entonces… dónde quedo Ash?

—Ash no fue a la boda de mi hermana, y desde que desapareció, pasó más o menos un año hasta que, un día que fui a pueblo Paleta a ver a Gary, me lo encontré en el laboratorio. Él acababa de llegar hace un par de horas. Había dejado a Bia… perdón, su esposa, hace más o menos un año y se había dedicado a viajar por Unova nuevamente, para finalmente volver a Kanto por su reto final como maestro pokemon de la Liga Añil.

—Supongo que para ti fue una sorpresa verlo después de todo ese tiempo.

—Naturalmente. Hablamos mucho durante ese rato hasta que Gary llegó… entonces…

—¿Entonces…?

—Algo pasó. No sé muy bien que fue, pero en lo que fui a buscar una jarra con refresco, Ash se había levantado y se había marchado a casa. Y Gary estaba solo. Traté de hablar con él en ese instante, pero Ash no me recibió, y a cambio, la única vez que lo encontré frente a su residencia, lo único que recibí de ese… proyecto de hombre, fue un par de improperios sepa Arceus porque. ¡Es un cretino más, mucho peor que Gary!

—vaya... ¿la estrella de kanto tratando mal a la que fue su amiga?

—¡Por qué no para de decirle estrella, si de estrella no tiene ni el gas!

—Bueno… creo que él no fue para nada amable…

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Pero, jamás dio una mayor explicación de su comportamiento?

—Nada… en estos dos años que han pasado desde ese incidente, no ha dado señales de nada. Ni siquiera una disculpa.

—Y su madre, sus amigos en común ¿qué fue de ellos?

—Con el único que mantengo hoy contacto es con Tracey, por ser mi cuñado. Decidí cortar relaciones con el resto para evitar malos entendidos, además después de lo de Gary, ya eran dos personajes de pueblo Paleta que no quería ver ni en pintura.

—Igual, es un relato triste ¿no sientes la ausencia de esos amigos, de Ash sobretodo con el que tenías un relación bastante cercana?

—Bueno… sí. Pero ya ha pasado tiempo, y soy fuerte. La vida sigue y hoy él goza de un título magnifico que espero cuide y sepa apreciar. Supongo que sigue manteniendo sus amistades, y no sé si salga con alguien, pero sé que tiene una madre amorosa que lo apoya en todo. Espero nunca deje de valorar eso ni nunca deje de… dar su máximo…

—Vaya… me has dejado... casi sin palabras… ¡un aplauso para esta fuerte entrenadora acuática, por favor! Se lo merece...

—No es para tanto…

—Y dime, ¿no has pensando en volver a contactare con él?.

—No... ya estamos en etapas diferentes, ni vale la pena. Insisto, él debe disfrutar sus títulos y yo mi carrera. Tenemos caminos muy distintos ahora; la verdad, siempre los tuvimos, solo que ahora si se notan de verdad.

—Bueno Misty, creo que ya estamos en la hora. Por favor invito a que te pongas de pie, para que una vez más nuestro público le brinde un caluroso abrazo a esta hermosa mujer, ¡nuestra Sirena de Kanto, Misty Waterflower! Por favor Misty, un placer tenerte en este estudio, fue una entrevista que tuvo de todo, muy profunda y enserio, se agradece que hayas abierto tu corazón…

—Y que lo digas Norm... fue un rato agradable...

—¡Una vez más un aplauso y despedimos a esta líder de gimnasio, y dejándolos invitados a un próximo programa donde entrevistaremos a otro personaje del mundo pokemon!. En una semana, se nos viene una interesante conversación con el hoy tan nombrado ¡Ash Ketchump!

—Eehh… Norm… supongo que no…

—¡Buenas noches, y hasta la próxima semana!

—Norm… tú no le dirás…

—¡Adiós!


End file.
